1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper frame connector, which accommodates different size wiper arms. In particular, the present invention is directed to a windshield wiper frame connector which can accommodate at least three different size wiper arms
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper arm and blade unit connectors for a windshield wiper assembly are known. Such windshield wiper frame connectors include a pair of apertured ears pivotally connected to a pin of a pin type arm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,089 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,395 to Quinlan et al. However, such conventional art wiper frame connectors are costly to manufacture and are difficult to assemble with the wiper arm and the blade unit due to their complicated structure. Furthermore, such connectors are incapable of receiving the widely used hook type arm of the windshield wiper assembly, which restricts their use in many applicable circumstances.
Conventionally, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 as shown in FIG. 19 is equipped with first, second, and third slots 2, 3, and 4 and an L-shaped recess 5 for receiving both a hook type arm and a pin type arm. However, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 suffers from a number of problems. For example, the difference in depth between the first slot 2 of a pin of the blade unit and the second slot 3 of a roller bushing of the pin type arm causes instability when the pin type arm is connected to the wiper frame connector 1. Moreover, when the connector receives a hook type wiper arm, the connector 1 lacks any locking members that would securely lock the hook type arm to the wiper frame connector 1. The body 6 of the wiper frame connector 1 also uses much material and is heavy in weight. These characteristics and above stated problems are disadvantages in achieving an efficient and economical windshield wiper assembly.
In order to avoid such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,608, discloses a windshield wiper frame connector for use in a windshield wiper assembly for motor vehicles which includes a pair of slots, two pair of raised portions, and a pair of stoppers on a pair of sidewalls for forming two pairs of spaces, upper and lower elongated seats, and an angled slot and a hole, whereby a hook type wiper arm, or a pin type wiper arm, or a bayonet type wiper arm can be easily connected to a blade.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,103 discloses a windshield wiper frame connector for use in a windshield wiper assembly for motor vehicles, which accommodates different size wiper arms. In particular, the windshield wiper frame connector is capable of connecting a hook type wiper arm, a pin type wiper arm, or a bayonet type wiper to a blade unit.
In the above patent; however, a pivotable clip is required to hold the wiper arm in place. In addition, it is difficult to remove the wiper arm from the connector, since the clip may interfere with the blade unit when the clip is opened.